


act your age

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slight making out, but the healthy kind, julie is 17 turning 18, luke has already turned 18, slight jealousy, that's the furthest it goes, the others teasing juke about their age gap, we don't support massive age gaps in this household no ma'am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “So Jules, how does it feel to dare a senior?” Julie rolls her eyes as Flynn flopped onto her bed, her box braids flying over her shoulders. “Luke is in the same grade as us Flynn,” Julie replies, dropping her backpack onto the ground. “He’s basically a senior citizen,” Flynn jokes, and Julie glares at her.- or in which julie is sick and tired of everyone bring up the age gap between her and luke. it's only 1 year!
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 290





	1. flynn

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by this prompt but i don't remember who posted it! 
> 
> Julie is 16-turning-17. Luke is 17-just-turned-18. Cue ALL THE RIBBING from Flynn, Alex, and Reggie about cradle robbing/grave robbing in that relationship.

  
“So Jules, how does it feel to dare a senior?” Julie rolls her eyes as Flynn flopped onto her bed, her box braids flying over her shoulders. “Luke is in the same grade as us Flynn,” Julie replies, dropping her backpack onto the ground. “He’s basically a senior citizen,” Flynn jokes, and Julie glares at her.  
  
Ever since Luke had turned 18 a week prior, Flynn made it a point to bring up the slight age difference between Julie and her boyfriend. She was still 17, and wouldn’t be turning 18 until after New Years. Luke had graduated early, but she still had a semester to go until her graduation. Flynn’s voice brought her out of her head as the dark brown-skinned girl spoke again.  
  
“Since Luke is 18 and he’s dating you, does that mean he’s into younger girls? That’s kinda weird- HEY!” Julie threw her pillow at her friend, her arms crossed over her chest. “I am literally 6 months younger than him. He is not into younger girls. He’s into _me_.”  
  
Flynn laughs, sitting upright. “Possessive much?” Julie rolls her eyes at her again, pulling her phone out of her pocket and looking at the texts Luke had sent her while he was at work.  
  
**from babe: hey are we still on for tmmwr night? i don't have a shift so we can hang out**  
  
**julie: yeah! my band class goes til 4 so i might be like 30 mins late. also, i got an 80% on that assignment!!**  
  
**from babe: that's fine with me. i'm so proud of you!!! i gtg, bobby's closing the store now. ily ♥️**  
  
**julie: ily too ♥️**  
  
She smiles down at her phone, sitting down next to Flynn who scoffs. "What are you and loverboy talking about now?" Julie blushes, lying down. "We're hanging out tomorrow. He also congratulated me on that assignment for social studies."  
  
Flynn smirks, grabbing Julie's phone before she could stop her. She scrolls through their messages as Julie tried and failed at getting her phone back. After nearly 10 minutes of Flynn invading her privacy- something Julie complained about quite loudly, her best friend finally gave her her phone back.  
  
"I wanna make fun of you guys but you're too cute together. Valentine's Day cards have nothing on your levels of cheesiness." Julie blushed, lying back down, her curls spread out around her. "Shut up." She says and Flynn laughs again.  
  
"Tell Mr senior citizen that you'll see him tomorrow and that today is me time so no more texting." Flynn orders jokingly and Julie giggles. Instead, she opens her phone again, looking at the picture of Luke and her, on their last date, her holding a massive stuffed animal, and his arm wrapped around her waist. She looks at it, smiling softly.  
  
He makes her happy, she realizes, and she'd like to be this happy for the rest of her life. Especially with him. Flynn throwing a pillow at her brings her out of her head and she laughs before throwing one back.  
  
"It is so on!" Flynn cries and Julie decides then, that she's just as happy when she's with Flynn as well.


	2. alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex smirked as he watched Luke stare at Julie as the girl spoke with Nick - one of her classmates. Her boyfriend, his best friend, was clearly jealous, based on his pout and the way he had his arms crossed over his chest.
> 
> After watching the trainwreck for a moment, he walked over and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "You good buddy?" He asked and the brown haired boy turned around, a glare on his face as he took in Alex's smirk. 
> 
> \- or it's Alex's turn to make fun of juke for their age gap.

Alex smirked as he watched Luke stare at Julie as the girl spoke with Nick - one of her classmates. Her boyfriend, his best friend, was clearly jealous, based on his pout and the way he had his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
After watching the trainwreck for a moment, he walked over and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "You good buddy?" He asked and the brown-haired boy turned around, a glare on his face as he took in Alex's smirk.   
  
"Oh fuck off!" Luke grumbled and Alex bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. "I'm not jealous," Luke said and Alex nodded, not believing that for a second.   
  
"Y'know Luke, since you're 18 now if you beat Nick up, you can actually get arrested." Luke glared at him even more, and Alex snorted in response. "I'm not going to beat him up. He's just a stupid lacrosse player... who Julie's been spending lots of time with. Who she invited to her 18th birthday."   
  
Ah, Alex thought with a smirk, there it was. He looked back at Julie and Nick who were still talking, Julie showing Nick something on her phone which made the blonde-haired boy laugh. Luke clenched his jaw beside him and Alex rolled his eyes.   
  
"Ok buddy, that's enough." He said, pulling his friend away from the scene before them. They moved over and sat down on a bench near the other two. “You realize she loves you right? And that he’s just a friend.” Luke sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I know that…” His eyes trailed over the scene in front of them. “I just keep remembering that she was like in love with him, for years Alex. Years."   
  
Alex nodded. Julie looked over at the two of them confused before smiling at Luke who smiled back. "If you ask me," Alex replied, running a hand through his hair, "she's clearly fucking heads over heels for you. And you obviously love her. The past doesn't really matter in this situation." Luke looked at him, humming quietly in agreement.   
  
They watched them for another moment. Julie and Nick walked over, excitedly chatting about god knows what. "Hi babe," Julie said as she rose up on his tiptoes, kissing Luke's cheek. Luke looked at her with the biggest heart eyes Alex had ever seen and he rolled his eyes.   
  
Luke was ass over heels for Julie, Alex thought, and he sincerely hoped that that never changed.   
  
  



	3. reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that election night will bring a lot of stress to us all, so here's a new chapter to hopefully make you all feel better. love you all.

Reggie would like it to be known that he thinks Luke and Julie’s relationship is the best thing to happen to their friend group in a long time. Yeah, the PDA can get annoying and he’d like to be able to fall asleep without hearing Julie giggling on her phone all night, but Reggie hasn’t seen his adoptive sister this happy in a long long time.  
  
It warms his heart, because he knows how hard her mom’s death was for her. It was hard for their entire family, but Julie took it the hardest. Seeing her this happy is something he'd prayed for last year.   
  
Of course, there are lines that he has to draw, and one of them for sure is walking in on his best friend and his sister kissing on the couch.   
  
Luke was very much shirtless and he has his hands on Julie's hips, his lips kissing Julie’s neck, and Reggie could have sworn he was about to hurl. He cleared his throat as loudly as he could and they sprung apart, Julie’s cheeks bright red and Luke looking equally ashamed.   
  
“Oh my god, can I not have a minute of peace in this house?” Reggie exclaimed, and Julie glared at him, and he smirked back at her. “I would like to not become an uncle at 18 please and thank you.” Luke snorted, grabbing his shirt from the top of the couch, slipping it back on.   
  
"You're definitely not gonna be an uncle," Julie said, her cheeks still red. She stood up fixing her skirt before walking into the kitchen, tucking her hair behind her ears. Reggie could tell she had no plans on discussing what happened further.   
  
So that left Luke, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment. "So..." Reggie began and Luke looked at him. "So.."   
  
Reggie fixed his best big brother look on his best friend as he spoke. "You... and Julie. Making out. On the couch. Totally not awkward." Luke snorted, rolling his eyes at him. "Yeah. And you're totally not making it more awkward right now."   
  
Reggie shrugged leaning back against the wall. He watched as Julie began to cook, pulling her hair into a ponytail so it was out of her way. Even from his spot, he could see a faint red mark on his neck and he turned to look at Luke who had also realized what was on Julie's neck.   
  
"So not only were you making out with my sister, you decided to mark her up?" Reggie asked and Luke's eyes widened in fear. "Uh..." He stared his friend down.   
  
Reggie wasn't actually mad after all Julie was almost 18, and she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But Luke definitely needed to be knocked down a peg, and if it meant he didn't have to walk in on them making out again, he was willing to take the risk.   
  
"It takes two to tango?" Luke said with a sheepish grin and Reggie rolled his eyes before grabbing a pillow and smacking the other boy. Julie poked her head out of the kitchen to chastise them. "Boys!"  
  
They both looked up and Luke grinned even wider as he stood up before walking towards Julie, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her too long for Reggie's comfort. "Keep ya hands off my sister." He called out and his friend smirked as he pulled away from Julie. Reggie rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch as the happy couple began kissing again.   
  
As annoying as their PDA could be, he was glad his sister was happy again.


End file.
